Daemon's my first
by CodePandas
Summary: Daemon has been watching Alaude even before he entered Vongola family. Giotto seems to notice about Daemon's feelings towards Alaude. But what will happen if Alaude's Childhood friend comes into the story? Read and review! :3
1. Chapter 1

"Well, Giotto's talking to you! Shouldn't it be natural to answer him back?"

_**Annoying...loud voice…he's storm, huh.**_

"G, it's alright. That's why he's perfect for our cloud..."

_**...…should be the boss. Sky. **_

"You're right Giotto! He's really fit for our cloud!"

_**Happy go lucky. Rain…**_

"Che, I don't care who he is, but Giotto, please hurry up and get on with it, I'm hungry!"

_**Hn…he's going to get it from me later. Whatever. Should be the lighting guardian…**_

"He's cool. To the extreme! Giotto, you picked a great one yeah!"

_**Extreme sun guardian. Another noisy one. I'll kill him next time.**_

"Neh. Where's the mist guardian?" I asked my 'boss' who was smiling peacefully at his guardians. He frowned.

"You mean daemon…he came to our famigila about a day or so…but disappeared the minute I saw you…" 'Boss' replied.

Hn? I stared at a certain spot in the mansion. Surely he can't be here…but…what's that feeling that I get someone's staring at me? Annoyed, I growled.

"Hn…Come out from there, mist guardian. Its no use hiding from anyone of us."

I glared at the spot, receiving a low whistle from the sun guardian, pissed-off-but-amazed-look from the storm guardian, a questioning look from the rain, an annoyed look from lighting, and…

"Well…Alaude's right, Daemon…come out and greet him. Still…"

Giotto stared at me and smiled. His ring…I swore it just warmly glowed…

"…You're amazing, Alaude…I though I would only be the one whom notice Daemon, but looks like you did too…"

Another warm smile. I 'hn-ed', and immediately looked away. My attention was back to the spot when all the guardians around stared and talk again.

"Daemon, even though you're new here, that doesn't mean that you can skip Giotto's call of having a new guardian!"

The storm looked pissed. I remember reading their identity files. His name was G, if I remembered. What a weird name. Only one letter. He was also, I believe, Giotto's childhood friend and was the one included in starting the vongola. With another guy…who was it again? I shrugged it off my mind as I started to see mist around the spot where I glared at before.

"Nufufufu…I should praise you Alaude, but its nothing special since I already knew you would know I was here…"

A voice. Well, that was unexpected. The voice was…pure. Cool. Smooth. My eyes widen a bit, very little bit. I wasn't those types who likes being weak. Neither do I love crowds or people ordering me around. I go with my own pace. That's, me. That is what makes me, Alaude, the cloud guardian of vongola primo.

Anyway, the mist cleared up, and there stood…

Daemon Spade. I nearly let my guard down and blush. He was someone whom I read often in my reports. Although, I didn't knew that he was in the vongola. No wonder when Giotto said his name, it seemed familiar. He stared at me longingly. I mustered up my courage and glared back.

"Oya? You seem to be the one working as an agent in the international cops; name is Alaude, the one of the few who were chosen for only top missions, right?"

He spoke like he knew me. He knew me. How did he-..

"Nufufufu, don't underestimate my power in knowing everything, Alaude. Like wise, welcome to vongola. I bet you were going to regret it here, everyone's so weak. Excluding him."

He pointed to Giotto. Whatever. I was going to beat him anyway. The more I knew him, the more I wanted to be with him and learn more about him. It's strange. Like I loved him.

I paused. Love him? Okay, I hate him. I furrowed my eyebrows and ignored his words.

Giotto spoke.

"Thank you, Daemon. But I believe that the all of us here are still weak in fights, so we have to grow stronger-"

"Nufufufu. Don't forget you have one…important fighting player here in our family now, Giotto."

"Important player?"

"That's right. Alaude. He's way stronger than any of us here now. You should know that the best yourself. That's also why you chose him right?"

Annoyed, I cut in.

"Shut it, pineapple."

The lighting guardian, whom fell asleep earlier, (I'm not sure when) woke and looked around when he heard me say pineapple.

"Wha-? Pineapple? Where! I'm hungry! ~"

He whines and grumbled, after that sitting on a royal chair. I ignored him. But boss didn't.

"Lampo, wait a little while more okay? After that I'll help you to call your maids to cook something for you."

"Okay, okay. Thanks primo."

After that, he just listens and waited.

"Alaude, if what Daemon said is true, would you mind if you help us a bit? Alright, this is what I have in mind. We're going to have a -"

"I didn't agree on helping you. Neither did I say I wanted to join yet."

I didn't meet his eyes. I was staring at the floor, somewhere near his feet.

"You-!"

"G, relax. That's true you haven't agreed yet, but please do. Feel free to stay here till you think of your answer."

"Humph. Whatever."

The others stayed quiet.

"Okay then. We'll call this a day for all of us. You're all dismissed. And thank you Lampo, for waiting. Guardians, enjoy all you can for today. Because, after that, we'll all be going under harsh trainings."

After he was done, he went off with Lampo grinning.

The rain guardian, Asari Ugestu, together with G and the sun guardian Knuckle, all went out of the "meeting room".

I was about to leave, when-

"Nufufufu. You might not know where to go; you are new, aren't you? Since all the others don't care, I'll show you around. But you must give me whatever I want later, okay?"

"No. I can help myself, Dae-"

Before I can even finish saying his name, he pulled me out. Well. Not like he's new, he knows every single place in the mansion. (Which is about the size of the vongola base in the future, just much bigger, the training rooms have 7 different ones.)

"And also, I forgot the mention this but, you'll be my roommate. Since there's too many space for other things, there's little room for the guardians. So G and Asari Ugestu are sharing one, Knuckle and Lampo, thus making us both together. Primo...nufufu, of course, he's a boss. Not just having his own room of his, he's study table and all are in one 'house'. Pretty big if you'd ask me."

He blabbed more about the mansion even though I didn't really show any interest. A pretty hardy guy for a mist. And yet his eyes had shown that he hated the vongola and plan to destroy it. That's what I thought.

We were talking in our rooms now, which made me a bit taken aback...the room was huge. Really huge.

"Well now? Do you like this room? It's ours. That bed is yours. Dinner's at 7p.m. sharp, you know the way, right?"

I didn't reply. I just flung myself on the bed, showing how tired I was. I heard a rustle, then a weight above me…

"Nufufu…Alaude, do you know what happens if you fall asleep now? You happen to be on _my _bed…which means, you're going to sleep with me…"

A hot breath I felt blew into my ears. My eyes shot open immediately, only to stare at daemon on top of me. And, he was _hugging_ me. I pushed him away quickly, then went to my bed, missing the touch. Wait, did I just say 'missing the touch?' okay, I'll take that back.

"Nufufu…you were cute for that moment there Alaude- chan~ I swore I just saw you blush…"

"Shut it watermelon."

I inwardly smirked when I heard myself saying that as his nickname. But I still lay on my bed, eyes closed and facing the other side of the wall. I felt a weight again. I want it so much, I wanted his touch so much but I held back and showed my pissed off - look.

"Watermelon? Nufufufu…_my dear skylark,_ you really must want me to take you…"

I didn't knew what he meant by that, and I was angry that he knew _my_ nickname. Yes, mine. Skylark. It means a kind of bird, and I hated it. I'm not a bird, I'm a human.

"I said shut _up._ And get off me."

I was certainly pissed off. The more I knew him, the more he shown himself around me. Like he allowed it to happen. Like he knew it was going to happen. I hate him.

"Nufufufu…only if you look here, _Skylark Alaude._"

Pissed, I turn. Shoving him off at the same time, but he push me back to the bed, with him on top of me. Slowly, he bent down till our face nearly touched. My face grew hot, my heart thumped wildly, and I frozed.

"Hm~ Alaude, looks like you already taken a liking to me, am I right? Nufufufufu!"

I pushed him away again, and I forced my face to be my usual one.

"Touch me, come close to me, and I'll kill you."

I threaten. He laughed again, making me more…pissed. Good thing a bell saved me. Doorbell. Daemon went to get it, and I was surprised that I saw Giotto standing there with G. I thought daemon mention that G. was with Asari Ugestu. Oh well, I shrugged it off my mind. Giotto spoke, and he was smiling all the way. Daemon looked angry and jealous…I'm not even sure why. I couldn't hear what they were saying, only,

"Alaude… how is he? Does he fit into the mansion?"

I heard Giotto asked.

"He's fine thank you. You know very well that I know how to take care of him. And he knows how to himself."

Daemon gritted his teeth and frowned. I came off the bed, and walked towards the both of them. Giotto saw me, he smiled. Brightly.

"I see you're fitting in well, my cloud guardian."

I saw daemon gripping on his shirt. Tightly.

"Hn."

I replied shortly, and pulled daemon out of the room, past Giotto, and just walked with him. He seemed taken aback. Shocked. Whatever. I just dragged him along. Outside the mansion.

"Nufufufu…where're you taking me, Alaude?"

"Away from Giotto. You seem to be pissed off whenever he's around you. Why."

I demanded an answer from him. He didn't reply for long, but then he spoke soon after.

"Not whenever he's around me, whenever he's around _you._"

His voice was soft. Tender. About to crack up. I stopped and looked behind me.

"You were…jealous? Of Giotto? Why?"

I ended up asking that one simple question, even when my mind was soon filled with thousands.

"Because when you first saw him, you were looking lovingly at him. When he introduces you to the all of us, you were only staring much at him. I don't know why but…I felt angered. I always felt that you were mine and only mine. No one should steal you away from me. You're mine Alaude. I loved you."

I heard his confession. Shocked, let's just say. I didn't want to admit how much I loved him too. I didn't want to.

"How're you so sure that I love you?"

I stared at him.

"I-…I don't know. When you love someone, you don't expect the person to love you back…I know that but…Nufufufu…you're always making me confused…Alaude…I'm sorry, I'll just leave you alone now, go make friends with Giotto with all you want…"

Now that wasn't expected. I thought of telling him how much I loved him as well, but I couldn't. So I ended up 'teasing' him, getting closer to Giotto.

G. and Asari seemed to be busy. The both of them disappear at the same time, and Giotto assured me that they both often train together. That was when it struck me. I still didn't reply him if I were to join the vongola family. He didn't ask…

"Giotto. I'm joining. Not to help you all. But to help everyone out there. Don't get the wrong meaning."

Giotto smiled.

"I knew you would help Alaude. Thank you so much. Shall we call everyone and assign they're respective training classes?"

"Wait."

I stopped him.

"Do you all even have weapons to train with? Mafia is more than just using guns."

Giotto's eyes changed. From sky blue to deep orange. An orange flame appeared on his forehead, making him look pretty cool with his long sleeve shirt and vongola cape. Sometimes, I wondered how he worked to get all those.

"Of course. I'll be using something I called a dying-will flame. I managed to take control over it and activate it whenever I need it. G. will be using guns most of the times, but I've given him a bow, which he is mastering it now, with Asari. The bow is specially created from our vongola weapons stall. The 'arrow' is only created by storm flames. G will have to master that before I sent him to a mission. While Asari is training with four small swords. He didn't come up with any techniques yet, even if G. taught him some. He just trains with G for now, and plays his flute when he's free."

"Hn. I see. What about Lampo, Knuckle and Daemon?"

"Lampo, I've given him a shield. I'm planning to make him fight; even he's scared and spoilt. The shields special. Not only it defends, he attacks as well. Knuckle…I'm only informed that he uses his body to fight. I asked him before if he needed a weapon, and he refused. But I've already got some things prepared for him. Daemon…well, he's a master in illusions. He'll receive something called "Devil Lance" just that I'm not sure when he'll get it. He's a mist after all, and according to my weaponry maker, mist weapons are hard to make. He'll receive it soon."

"…Hn. I see."

"What about you, Alaude? Do you have any weapons?"

"Yes."

"And what kind of weapons is it? I don't really see you fight with it even when I was watching you before. I only saw you fight with your body like Knuckle."

"You don't have to know. If you did, I'll kill you then."

I replied coldly. I wasn't going to let him know more about me. Daemon hated him because he thinks that I liked him. And I'm going to show that I don't.

"Okay, it's alright if you don't want to tell me. Let's go to the 2nd meeting room where everyone's close by. I'll announce the battle tags there."

I just followed him. Remembering my way.

-Few minutes later-

"Alaude has agreed to be in our family. This means, we're able to train properly before we do any missions. G and Asari will be in one training room. Lampo and Knuckle will be in another. Daemon and I will be alone in different training rooms. As for Alaude, you'll help to coach us when we're fighting. That's the biggest role and part you can play for us. Please do tell us our mistakes when we're fighting."

"Hn."

"Che…"

G. glared at me. I easily ignored him.

"Got you Giotto! Well then, when should we start?"

Asari agreed happily and question Giotto.

Lampo groaned.

Daemon stayed quiet. (Surprisingly.)

Knuckle started fighting air and shouting

"EXTREAM TRAINING!"

"First thing after breakfast tomorrow, everyone. Do get ready and rest up for today. That's all. You're all dismissed."

Giotto smiled and looked at all of us. I glanced at Daemon, and what shocked me was, he wasn't even looking at either of us. I wasn't even sure if he was listening. I caught up to him when we went back into the rooms, and I started the conversation.

"Were you even listening to what Giotto was saying?"

No responds. He locked himself into the bathroom. I knocked.

"Daemon."

I heard water coming down. He's taking a bath. Ignoring me eh? Fine. When he came out, he was still quiet. I didn't say anything too. Until I realized what time it was. 7.30p.m. we were late for dinner. Not like I bothered, but I'll be missing some important stuff that Giotto says during that amount of time.

"Daemon. Let's go. Dinner."

I tugged his shirt. He turned away.

"Daemon."

I tried again. He mumbled something. Soft, but I heard it.

"Leave me alone and go to your Giotto."

I snapped and punched him. I didn't say anything after that, I just walked out of the room and had my dinner with the rest of the guardians. I hated crowds, but Giotto said we were all in this together, so I ignored the fact, and just ate. After dinner, I told the others this will be the last time I'll be eating with everyone. Almost everyone. Then I went back to my room after I had a small talk with Giotto alone. I got to know Knuckle, Lampo, G and Asari more. By reading their files. And listening to Giotto a bit. He's the boss after all.

When I came into the room, I saw Daemon sleeping. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to apologize for punching him. I wanted to feel his touch again. But that isn't going to happen.

So I just held back, and went to bed. My first day in the Vongola family…

Was awesome…

In a way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**-Training starts!**

**Alaude's POV**

Day 2 was one of the noisiest days in the mansion. For me, that is. So far.

Lampo, the lighting guardian, refused to stay in the front of the line to protect the rest of us. He's got a shield from Giotto, the boss, and yet he doesn't know how to use it. Not even bothered to know, I'm sure. Although Giotto glared at him and told him some stuffs till he agreed.

As for Knuckle, he had to punch, kick and all sorts with several hard sandbags. Until the sandbags broke, he isn't supposed to leave the training room with Lampo. Of course, he gave up at times, but pushed himself when he heard Giotto said,

"If you want to be my guardian, this is the training we all have to do. You're not alone."

Then, one of those warm smiles came out again. Immediately, I looked away. As for Daemon, his training was to see the differences between a non illusion and an illusion. Pretty hard if you ask me. But I've already done the training and hold a master's degree.

As for G and Asari, they're training have been going well, as G. finally managed to fire an arrow and blow up the whole of 1st training room. (With Asari blocking his attack with his rain flames.) Not bad. The both of them know how to use the flames now.

For me, I'll just have to fight one-on-one with Giotto. Although G. didn't want this at all, this was the only way for Giotto to level up. Or so he though. Oh well. I might be better if I fight him too.

**Giotto's POV**

I decided myself that the only way of leveling up was to fight Alaude, since he was the strongest here now. He agreed, but G. didn't want me to train with him, and blabbed about something that I might pass out or something. I assured him that I'll be okay, and head off to the last training room, located on the highest floor from the mansion, and furthers away from everyone's training room.

I wasn't worried about myself, it seems. Alaude noticed that too, and questioned me. I replied him saying,

"I trust my guardians."

After that he just sparred on with me, not holding back one bit. I was bruised all over within 5 minutes, even with the dying-will flame. After 10 minutes, I managed to take use of the flame, and was able to read Alaude's movements. That did help a bit, and what I found given to me by my grandfather helped too. 'I' gloves. They fitted my hands perfectly. I though they were just mere gloves to put on, but when I was in my dying-will mode, it really came in handy as I was able to fly with them. Hey! Able to switch to my dying-will mode is really difficult, I just go the hang of it. I dodge one of Alaude's attacks, by using the gloves; flames exert some pressure to fly. Alaude wasn't surprised, he just snorted, and he was eye-leveled with me the next second.

"How did you-"

He didn't reply. His elbow shifted and hit the back of my neck. I was paralyzed and unable to move for that minute. Of course I came falling down. He caught me and landed safely with me in his arms. I blushed a bit. His face still looked the same, but my inner thoughts were telling me that he was too, blushing fiercely. I called my mini inner thoughts, hyper intuition. I guess I still have lots to work on, if I can't defeat him, I wouldn't be able to stand and fight one familiga myself.

"You're not the only one who knows how to fly, Giotto."

"So you know how to?"

"Maybe."

"What's up with that answer?"

"…"

He didn't reply me after that. I really wanted to know, so I tried flying up again. But this time, he just jumped a bit in fast speed and caught me right after I was about to go further up. Still have to work on speed too. But he was just…so fast! I'm not very sure how long we've been training, but after I finally managed to land a hit on him, (barely) he called for a break. I didn't want to rest at first, but my flame went out.

"You have time limits for that flame if you can't control it well. Get some rest. And check on your other guardians if you're worried."

After that, he walked out of the training room, shutting the door behind him.

I didn't remember anything after that, so I must have loss conscious. When I woke, G. was hovering over me.

"GIOTTO!"

He yelled, and tackled me with a hug. I gasped, and patted G's back to assure him I was fine.

"See? He's fine. You can get off him now, G. before he suffocates."

Asari was beside my bed, opposite of G.

"Keh! I'll kill that Alaude the next time I see him…how dare he to do that to Gi-"

"G, relax. Because of him I managed to level up a lot. I passed out after he left because I was tired…how are the rest of my fellow guardians doing?"

Got to get up and see the others after they both leave…I'm seriously worried about them.

"Lampo was awesome! He did it; he managed to light the whole room with his lighting flames."

Asari chuckled as he smiled.

I felt relief then, not bad, Lampo…

"As for Knuckle, he got 14 sandbags down in total now."

G. said after Asari.

Wow, 14. That's amazing, in 4 hours. Wait, how long have I been in here? (In the infirmary)

"Asari, G, how long have I been in here now?"

"3 hours."

Someone else's voice replied. It was Alaude's. He was standing at the doorway, head tilted so he can reply to my question while facing me.

"3-3 hours?" that was my voice of course. Wait, how can I be in here for **3 HOURS?**

"A-Alaude!"

"You-! What are you doing here?" Pissed off voice. G's.

He didn't reply, he just walked away after he said that. G 'tch-ed', Asari's face was blank, and I was dumbfounded. 3 hours! I got up immediately.

"You two go train some more, I'm fine now, I'll go check out the others!"

After that, I dashed out, hearing G. shouting some things. Finally, I caught up to Alaude.

"What do you want?"

Seems so he heard me.

"N-nothing, just come with me, if you don't mind…please."

I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"…fine…"

"Lampo, Knuckle! Take a break now, Asari and G has both stopped…"

"Oh, but I'm still pumped to the extreme-"

_Thug!_

"Knuckle-! Lampo, Alaude, help me carry him to the sick bay!"

"But boss…I'm so…tire-…Zzzz~"

"Lampo! This isn't where you should sleep! Arh…Alaude, if you don't mind…carry Knuckle to the sick bay, G and Asari should be there talking about battling tactics. Leave knuckle to them, and then go check out Daemon for me. I'm worried sick about him, he isn't talking much these days…oh, if you're wondering, his training room is the door room towards your left, 3 doors from the right."

I slung Lampo over my shoulder, and glanced at Alaude. He was already gone. Smiling, I sent Lampo back to his room. (It's the biggest, as he's from a royal family. Knuckle's lucky to have him as a roommate.)

**Alaude's POV**

Groaning a bit, I carried Knuckle to the infirmary. True, the two weaklings were still there, so I just dropped Knuckle on the doorway. Yes, drop. I don't care about him now, not until he grows any stronger. Now, I'll have to go Daemon's side…Boss' orders...

Door room towards my left…I looked. I can roughly guess which room it was, but the sound of it, the training room was right in front of me. So then why Giotto told me, '3 doors from the right?' is there something in that room that I don't know? Shrugging it off my mind, I entered.

What a sight I saw. The training room I knew, was a total disaster. Huge holes and cracks on every inch of the wall, the floor cracked like it had just earthquake, and Daemon…his clothes were torn and tattered, his blue 'jacket' was half missing and he was just lying on the floor, panting.

"Don'…t…you know…how…to…knock?"

He glanced at me, and I shot back a glare.

"Well then I'm sorry. It seems like you went pretty crazy here. That means, after you recover…you should be able to fight Giotto. One-on-one."

"N…never…"

He spat. I glared again, and sighed. I kneel down beside him, and I saw his eyes closed. Good.

"You idiot. After you wake, you're going to clean and repair this room. Plus, you owe me one."

I mumbled, not caring if he'd heard it or not. Then, I carried him back to our room. I was sure Daemon didn't want the others to look how pathetic he was now. I tossed him onto his bed; flung myself onto mine. Slept for quite a while, I was exhausted. I didn't want to admit that of course.

Until the door knocked. I groaned, and got out of the bed lazily. Clicking the door open, only to see G standing there this time.

"Oi, Alaude. Giotto's asking if you found Daemon in that room he told you to go to or not."

"I found him in the training room."

Not wanting to let him enter, I blocked the doorway, standing in a 'leaning' position.

"Okay…is he inside? Resting, I suppose. Help me pass this to Daemon then. Don't _you _open it, and don't, don't…get to close to him."

Is this some kind of warning? And about the room…it's really getting off the baseline.

"I no need your warnings and what makes you so sure that I'm interested in looking at his stuffs?"

I shot him back, glaring.

"Tch, whatever."

After that, he walked away, leaving a medium sized box on my palms. I stared at it, and then placed the box right beside him, on his pillow. I then pulled up the blanket. Not like I cared if he got cold or not, but if he catches a cold and starts sneezing, I'll be in trouble too.

I took a shower, and came out with fresh clothes on. He's still sleeping away…might as well help him change. I did. Quickly and gently. I nearly choked myself for that.

Okay, I skipped dinner with Daemon. Who cares anyway. Well one does.

Giotto.

What else can I say? After dinner he knocked our room door, and I had to be the one opening it for him.

"What do you want?"

"If my guardians aren't turning up for dinner, I should be checking them up, right?"

"Not right."

"I was just worried. Are you two hungry?"

"Not one bit. Now go back to your room."

"Okay…if you're hungry, just go to the dining's area, and there's leftovers. Do help yourself if you feel like so."

He left. I shut the door, and went back to bed.

That's all for day 2. Now, disturb me in my sleep…**(Writer: with Daemon),**

(Shut it, Setsu. –Whacks writer-)

Disturb me in my sleep and I'll kill you. –Smirks-

Switch off the damn lights.

Setsu: (Writer) Okay, OK. =W=" –Switch off lights for Alaude-

Oyasumi, minna. (Good night, everyone.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Setsu: Hey All. :3 Thanks for reviewing. ^w^ Enjoy Ch. 3, lots and lots of OCness. TwT Gomen ne about that.**

**Chapter 3-**

_**Daemon.**_

**Daemon's POV**

"Nngh-…what the...my head…"

I groaned. My whole body felt like it was collapsing! The flames went crazy, that's the only thing I remembered…looks like I still need training…And someone brought me out…who was it again? Crap, I forgot. How am I supposed to thank him or her now? Staggering, I got off the bed. Only to realize I was back in my room…Alaude's bed was flatten a bit, but he wasn't there. Was he the one who brought me back here? Nah, it can't be. He hated me after all. Then I realized a small size box sitting on my pillow. Weird, I though. Is this mine? From whom? I didn't want to open it yet, so I just took it, and stuff it into my pocket. Finally getting on my feet, I "walked" towards the door; only to find out that my clothes…they were new. That person helped me change..?

Not believing it, I just went out of the room… (With my boots on, of course.) Giotto was the first one to spot me. Although I must say we met in rather an uncomfortable way…we both didn't saw each other, he was thinking something...and I was limping, looking down. So when he knocked onto me, he kind of was on the top…right at the wrong time, Alaude walked towards us. He saw us, but didn't show any expression. Just 'hymph-ed' and went off… that hurt.

"Ow…Ah-! Daemon! You're awake! I'm sorry, are you alright? And was that Alaude who just walk past by?"

Talking at the same time, he pulled me up, staring at the way which Alaude went off at. I looked behind, but he disappeared. Looking back at me, he said,

"Anyway, I'm glad you're alright, Alaude told me that you were really beaten up when he found you in the training room…"

Wait, Alaude told him? Okay, I need to ask him. It bothers me too much. Hesitated, I asked.

"…Was Alaude the one who found me?"

He looks taken aback while he stared at me for a moment. My face showed a 'what?' look. He let out a sigh, and then he replied.

"I'm not very sure. It's not like you to ask me that, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's none of your business."

I rudely told him off, then I tried to walk normally, but in the end I stumbled, and Giotto caught me.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

With a concern look, and puppy eyes, he questioned. I was…taken back with those cute eyes and look…it just look…too cute-! OH WAIT AM I REALLY THINKING THAT? Shaking off those thoughts, I nodded, and staggered towards the kitchen. I could feel his stare cutting through me. That's mainly what I hate about him. He can be strong, but he's not using the power. He can be cruel, but he doesn't want to. Always so stubborn and caring. As for Alaude…he's cold and bold, cool…GAH, not really like I want to compliment him, I just-…well whatever. I reached the kitchen, as I was starving! Looking around, I looked for some food. Maybe biscuits? Glancing through every food there was, I just randomly took some sushi. A whole pack, to be accurate. From the fridge.

Walking back to my room, I bump onto G. and Asari. Sigh, what a day. Not wanting to talk, I ignored

"Daemon! You're back on your feet! How're you feeling?"

From Asari Ugestu, &…

"Keh! What do you think you're doing? Giotto was worried sick about you!"

That from G. I walked past them, my bangs covering my eyes. They stared as I walked past. My lips were facing down, and I'm not very sure why…my mind was blank, and sudden flashback of my first meeting with Alaude started to took over my vision. I shook my head, and quickly walked towards my room. Or rather, our room… I opened the door and went in. I went into the mini kitchen with the table and chair, sat down and started eating slowly…

Even though I was starving, I couldn't stop thinking…thinking about him…

"If you're hungry you're suppose to have something proper…"

A deep voice spoke. Strange, I though. It sounds like his voice. His pure, cold yet kind voice…jolt, I looked up and ended up staring straight to his face. Blushing a little, I looked away and replied. My voice was harsh and rocky…

" Shut it, it's not like you care…"

With that, I went out of the mansion to relax myself…there was a big garden, donated by Lampo, the rich spoil brat.

Although. I have to thank him now, it cleared my mind when I sat under the huge big tree, and stared at the sky…come to think of it, is Lampo and Knuckle still training? Oh well. If they are, it makes the place more quite anyway.

Clearing my head again, slowly, I fell asleep…

**Alaude's POV **

After last night, I avoided Daemon and ignored him whenever I could. What's up with me these days? Not just training everyone…I've been avoiding Daemon, my room mate! I've never avoid anyone before, neither have I …train anyone…but now? Everything change, I changed. And that Daemon, must I see him with Giotto? Damn. Pissed, I made my face look like it's nothing wrong, and walked past them…but I can feel somewhere in my body was aching, and burning with anger…

Tch. Annoyed, I ignored that feeling and went back to the room to rest. It hardly happens, but back in my "company" (Alaude is the first CEDEF external advisor) …I wasn't like that. I fought on my own, coming back within 5 or less minutes, missions weren't a problem for me…but now? Everything got into my way and I was being forced to take a step back. Inwardly I cursed myself. I was becoming weak because I join this family. I'm going to get stronger to support myself, no matter how many sacrifices it's going to take. I'm fighting my own battles; so no holding back…

No holding back…

I went to the room's balcony, and sat on a comfortable chair there. The mansion was far end in Italy, and it so happens that our room balcony was facing the ocean. Wow, I though. Nice view. How long has it been since I last saw a view like that? Since I was last born…of course. My family…everyone I knew blood related to me was killed. They didn't hold back or heisted to kill anyone. The mafia. They killed them…so why should I hold back when I'm part of the mafia already?

Shaking off those thoughts, I stared at the ocean. It was beautiful. Early in the morning you can see the sunrise, and also the mist around that traps the warmth of the sun rays…the mist that traps? Oh, him…he traps me? No way is that going to happen. Smiling, I admire the view again.

_**Click **_

The door open slowly, and I stared. Daemon came walking in dully, with something in his hands. I saw his eyes were blank, not really looking at anything, it's like he was possessed. He went into the kitchen. That reminds me, where's the box that G. gave him? Hn, it wasn't my problem anyway. So I shook the though off. I walked towards the kitchen, and nearly laughed at the sight. He was having sushi! I mean, how often will you see people walking in with only sushi with them?

"…If you're hungry you're suppose to have something proper…"

That, just came out of my mouth. I wasn't concern about him, not one bit. Then I saw him jolt a bit, then slowly looking up, staring straight at me. His face blush a little, then he looked away.

" Shut it…it's not like you care…"

His voice was soft, like he didn't mean it. Plus it was harsh and rocky too. With that, he walked out of the room.

'_Follow him, Alaude, follow. When he needs you and you're not there, you'll regret it…''_

Blame my stupidly. I respond to the voice, and followed Daemon. I saw him lying down below a shady spot near a tree, then smiling. I just stood rooted to the ground and waited. For what, I wasn't sure, I just…can't stop staring at his smiling face. After a while he shut his eyes, and fell asleep…

I walked towards him, bending down and ended up sitting beside him. It was cool here, with the wind blowing, the garden facing the ocean, just like our balcony...I looked towards my left, and stared at Daemon's face again. He looks so peaceful, unlike just now, when he faced me. Why…? It aches, Daemon…it hurts to see you like that…

**I Love You…**

Leaning down, our lips met…

I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the feeling…

**Cliff hanger. Sorry! w I've got to rush now, so sorry. Bye, catch the next chapter, **

**Chapter 4,**

**Truth about both… **


	4. Chapter 4

**(That's right, I'm stopping this fanfic soon if I can't think of anymore idea's to write...Gomen ne, for those who were expecting more…how about giving me ideas? A bit from Hibari x mukuro should be okay too. :3 Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is bad. T.T never less, enjoy! :D & Thanks for the reviews… :3)**

**Chapter 4,**

**Truth about Both**

**Giotto's POV **

I heard a door slam while talking to G. I glanced behind, and saw Daemon walking out of his room, his bangs covering his eyes.

'Weird,'

I though.

'Didn't he just went in? What's he in the hurry to come out for? Did he had a fight with Alaude? Wait, was Alaude even inside?'

"Giotto?"

G spoke, making me turn back to him.

"Ahh, sorry G. but do you mind if I go off for now? I've got some things to take care of. How about discussing this matter next time?"

I told him off politely, hopefully he doesn't read what I was going to do…

G. glance at the direction where Daemon went; I looked, then he replied with a sigh.

"I heard you, Giotto…now hurry up and go before he's gone."

**Bam!**

Ah, this time was Alaude coming out. He dashed forward at first, so I followed. Man he was fast! I had difficulty catching up. I lost him at certain areas, where there was a bent, but I managed with my hyper intuition. FINALLY, he slowed down to a walk, and I saw what he was doing. He led me out to the open garden, donated by Lampo…-! Ah! He was following Daemon! I guess they really had a fight, and Daemon left the room…with Alaude chasing him? Now that's new. Alaude never did that before. Good thing he didn't realize that I was here…normally he would, but why not today…?

I stared. Alaude was staring at someone else, Daemon. He was falling asleep. Shocked, I stood still. Then when Daemon fall asleep finally, Alaude walked towards him, foot steps kind and soft, it didn't make any sound out of it…I saw him sat beside daemon. Although, it was really weird. I rub my eyes, get a grave posture of myself, to make sure no one knew I was watching someone. Then, I looked again. I nearly fell.

Alaude was kissing Daemon.

After a few seconds, Alaude broke free. He looked at the ocean. I got a view of it from where I was too. I glance and tried to read him. Nothing. His eyes didn't give him away, neither did his face. So then why…? Wait, did he even go into the room I told him to? But G. reported to me saying he didn't…

**Alaude, you're full of mysteries. Just like an aloof cloud. Cold, mysterious cloud.**

I saw him sneeze. Then looking at my direction. I cursed in my head. Did he know I was here now? I saw his eyes shot at me.

Crap, I cursed in my head. Time to run…!

**Daemon's POV**

"Nngh-…" I woke up with a start, and saw that I was on Alaude's lap. Shocked, I shot up, then looking around.

"Did I wake you up?" a voice spoke into my ear. I shuddered, then I didn't dare to look back. Although, that voice…

"Alaude…?"

"Hn?"

"Why am I on your lap and why you're here?"

I demanded an answer from him. What's going on? Didn't he hate me? My head was full of unwanted questions. I heard him sigh, and my head turn to face him. Then it struck me. Did he already like me all these while? Ah…maybe I should tease him…it'll be fun! Smirking, I asked him.

"Or is it you care a lot about me, that's why you were waiting for me to fall asleep so you can touch me?"

Well. It's just a guess and lies I told, but immediately he stared at me and blushed. How cute, I though. Enjoying this, I chuckled.

"Looks like I'm right."

He didn't face me, just mumbled something that I couldn't catch. Then he tried to change the subject. Oh well, let's pity him for now. I can tease him later. Let's just go with the 'other topic'.

"G. gave you something while you were asleep…I put it beside you…did you see it?"

Blinking, I frowned. What, G. was the one who gave me the box…? Come to think of it, I didn't open it till now. I searched for it, patting my pockets around. Where did I put it again…? Alaude watched with an amused expression.

"What is it?"

I asked, smirking. Sorry, I can't help not to tease him, he was just way to cute!

"Nothing,"

He mumbled, looking away.

"I didn't know you were so forgetful, forgetting where you put it, pineapple pedo."

He sent a smirk to me. Oh wow, was he teasing _me_ now? Well. This _is_ the famous, smart, sadist…Alaude…

"I didn't,"

Phew, I finally felt a pocket of mine, which had a rough box feeling to it. I took it out, then shot back,

"Want me to open it, Skylark? I bet you're curious what G. gave me, must be some kind of confession."

I joked, and then saw him frown, I chuckled. He blinked. Gosh, he's just too cute…

"Are you jealous that he gave me something?"

I teased him more. Well, his fault for picking this subject to talk about!

"No, curious what he gave you, he told me not to open it no matter what, like it's only for you…"

"Oh? It must be a confession then."

I opened, smirking, but he looked shocked. I stared at his face, and then to the box I was holding. Eye lances? Why did he give me this for? It looks fancy, with some wing-shaped design stuck to it. There seem to be something for you to hold it too. What is he thinking? I'm not short sighted!

"Something fell from it, pedo."

Alaude pointed to a letter with a Vongola red seal that was on the ground, few feet away from me. Grunting, I cursed how it flew there. Standing up, I walked and pick it up, opening it and unfolding it, and then there was Giotto's sky flame burning on the top. (I guess) It says,

"_Daemon, _

_I find this useful for you, after I saw the video from your previous training. Our special 'weapon maker' did it especially for you. Although, he's not trained for fighting. And only I might know him. If it's spoilt, (most unlikely.) come to look for me, and I'll take it to him. Please don't look for him too, it's impossible._

_I told Alaude to go to 'the room' we were talking about, but seems so he found your training room before he went into that room. So maybe there'll be times where I'll tell him to go back again. He's strong, after I trained with him I knew his power. Seems so he knows a lot about my hyper dying will bullet and stuffs, highly detailed about the Mafia. He might know how to use that weapon of yours. He knows about the flames and G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckle's weapons. He had already told them how to use it, so everyone's training with them currently. You better start off with yours, before you're at the back. _

_Alaude even taught me that Bosses of Mafia are normally using sky flames as a seal while writing letters to prove it's from them. So that explains what that flame is on the top, if you don't know._

_Good luck with Alaude,_

_Your Vongola boss,_

_-Giotto"_

What…? Alaude knows about this weapon?

"What does it says?"

He appeared at my right side of my neck to get a view of the letter. I quickly fold it and put it back into the envelop, stuffing it into my jacket pocket. He frowned as I changed the subject. After all, he must NOT see the last few lines…

"You seem to know about this lance. What is this? How do I use it?"

He kept quite at first, hesitating, he told me.

"First. That's a weapon. Most likely from the same place where I got mine. Second, it's called 'devil lance', if you can't read the words carved there."

He pointed to the bottom of the lance, where there WERE words carved in Italian black.

"Third. When you look into this lance, it will review _every_ illusions. Weak ones, to strong ones, to very strong ones. And another function of this thing is to glare with it, and it'll curse anyone to a painful death. But, if it sense deep down your heart you don't mean it, the devil lance won't kill the person, but it'll kill you."

"That's it? That's all it has?"

Alaude shrugged.

"Find out more yourself, I'm not going to tell you everything, stupid pedo."

What...maybe I should tease him.

"Hm…you mention that your weapon came from the person who made mine. Must be fated to have the same person make our weapons."

I smirked.

"Don't push your luck too far, Daemon Spade."

With that, he turned, about to walk away. Ouch, he's back to being cold. Ahw, not fun. Still smirking, I glomp him from the back, whispering into his ear,

"You're so cute, Alaude. Thank you."

He froze, and I glance at his face. I swore I saw him blush. Cute~ he pushed me away, then walking back into the mansion without looking back. I'd always wonder how he survives being so cold towards others.

**Alaude's POV **

Dang. I nearly lost myself… he keeps teasing me, that pineapple pedo… and he's got a devil lance…got to watch out from him to use that… I heard it's seriously dangerous, a high classed weapon that goes on par with mine. I frowned, remembering Giotto mentioning the weapon to me. Why did I forget about it? Looking at the big clock hanging in the hall, it showed 5.48p.m.

The sun sets fast here, and I was supposed to do some of my jobs before it's too late. I spent too much time with Daemon... no, he was the one who held me back, that pedo. I assured myself that he was the cause. I quickly return to my room, and went to my table to open the drawer. Pulling something deep inside, another drawer came out, this time with many folders in it, separated neatly by letters. They were all mine, of course. I found Daemon's file, and took it out. Getting a new paper and pen, I jolted down,

Weapon made by that old man.

Devil lance.

Quickly putting everything back in place, I pushed my drawer back, then closing the 'fake' one. I flip open my pocket watch to check the time. 5.52p.m. did I really took that long just for that? Cursing in my head, I went to the training room. The door slid open, and I saw all the guardians included Daemon there. He looked at me when I came in, then smirked. I avoided eye contact from him, that stupid, stupid pedo…

"Alaude! That's great, you came. I was about to call Daemon to look for you…"

Giotto smiled. I snorted at him, telling him a 'message', (No need for that.) he seems to understand, as he turn back to everyone and said,

"Well now since everyone's here, shall we exchange some tips according to our very own weapons?"

"Of course, boss."

Asari cheerfully agreed with a smile.

"…this is going to be boring…"

Lampo, however, disagreed as he yawned.

"Tch, Lampo, this is going to be useful so listen carefully to our tips!"

G. scolded Lampo.

"OH! I get it to the KYOGUGEN!"

I sigh. The loud knuckle and his catch phrase 'kyogugen' from Japan. I studied many languages, so I understood. Giotto smiled.

"What about the both of you, Daemon, Alaude? I hope you two don't mind."

Huh? Didn't he know about the both of us? No wait, there's nothing between the both of us…And I glared at him so why…shrugging it off, I just nodded. Daemon seem to agree too. We all started sharing, although I didn't really do most of the talking this time. Everyone know more about their weapons as they train with them. All happily chattering away and I just stood at one side, far from everyone, listening.

"Alaude, what's your weapon?"

A question came to my ears. I looked to see who was talking. It was Asari, but everyone was staring at me, waiting for the answer. I guess they were all curious. At the corner of my eye I saw daemon smirking. He must be the one who told Asari to ask me that question…that…pedo…

"Handcuffs."

I replied, folding my arms, and lean against the wall, not wanting to review them yet. Everyone blinked.

"Handcuffs? How can you use that for a fight?"

Asari thought aloud while facing G.

G. didn't say anything; he just stared shocked at me.

Lampo gave a envious look, saying,

"And I got a stupid shield that protects me and fires lighting, how useless it that? A handcuff is better!"

"But what can it do?"

Knuckle asked. Looking at Lampo.

"Well, without the handcuff Alaude's already strong…"

Giotto pointed out. I snorted. Inwardly I thank him for the compliment. Although I was surprised that Daemon just stared at me, not saying anything.

"Alaude, do you mind showing it to us how you fight with it? I'm really curious, since the training partners will be switched, and only one might see it…"

Giotto asked. I smirked. I'd love to fight someone with my handcuffs; it has been too long since I fought with them. Since all Mafioso's I fought were all so weak.

"Fine. But only ¼ of ¼ it's power. Volunteer?"

I pushed myself off the wall, unclipping my handcuffs from my belt. (That's where I always hid it, in my coat.)

"I don't want anyone to get hurt, so I'll be the one you're fighting with, Alaude."

Giotto came in front of me, getting to battle stance.

Shrugging, I started.

"Better if all of you aren't in the room."

**BOOM.**

My handcuffs turned black, and cloud flames spill from it, eager to fight. I controlled it, calming the flames down. Everyone in the room was pushed back by force, causing them to hit the training room wall, but Giotto made the first move, pushing him forward with his flames coming from the gloves he fought me with.

"Too slow."

I said, and the battle was over. I swing my handcuffs, causing them to catch Giotto while he was making my way towards me. Then the handcuffs, still gripping him, sent him flying hard against the wall of the training room. A huge hole appeared, revealing the next training room. G was the first to shout.

"GIOTTO!"

He pushed past me, staggering. I could see him struggling to run towards Giotto. The flames emitted from the handcuffs injured him too much. The handcuffs were just too strong. That's why I didn't want to use them… until I fight someone at my level. I went out of the room, closing the door behind me. I stayed there a while, and listened. I could hear everyone's voices…

"That's…that's Alaude's weapon…?"

Asari's voice, it was shaking.

"HUWA! I'm so scared…!"

Lampo…he started crying. I could hear him.

"He's so strong…Boss was thrown to the next training room…"

Knuckle. He said a sentence without the catch phrase. He was serious…

"He said that was ¼ of ¼ the power…"

Daemon…he was shocked too. I walked away, going out of the mansion. I was used to it. That was the usual comments I always get. Always…

If they didn't know much about me, that's good… but if they find out, they would be all scared of me, not allowing me to join Vongola. I was a killer; I don't hold back to kill anyone while I'm in missions…because of that, everyone in the mafia knew me.

_Alaude, the 17 year old who killed more than 500 people within less than an hour. That has been a record for me, but that was 2 years ago… But they didn't know why I killed them. They didn't know._

I realized that I wasn't being cold to everyone, but it's how they treat me. It's how they look at me. I hate it. So I treated everyone coldly. After that, I didn't use them anymore…what was I thinking? Granting Giotto's wish to see my weapon's power…

_They were the only ones who didn't know about me, since they were the new people in mafia…and I just scared them. The only ones who they could be my friends…_

When I stepped out, it was raining. I walked under the rain, then went a tree facing the way 'out' and 'in' of the mansion. Opposite the sea. I sat down, letting the leaves of the tree shield me from every drop. Like how _he_ shield me…I shut my eyes, listening to the sounds of every tear drop from the sky…

**Fast paced to next morning (Skip to next morning)**

I woke up. I opened my eyes, expecting to see the grass around me, but I saw walls. I'm inside the mansion…? I looked around without sitting up yet. I saw Daemon sitting on a chair beside the left side of my bed, snoring soundly. While Giotto sat on my right, covered with plasters and a few bandages. He's alright…

But why am I here? Aren't they afraid of me? I sat up without waking them up. Then I slip off the bed, only to realize that I was wearing some fresh clothes, without my cuffs on my belt and coat. I smiled, because no one was looking, and because they cared for me. I took the watch that Giotto gave me, wordings carved onto the watch. Flip it open and you'll see your own flame shining.

I rolled up my sleeves, then wore my shoes at the side, carful not to wake them up. Where did they put my coat? I gave a short sigh, then a last glance at the both of them. Daemon looks cute when he's sleeping…and Giotto's looks like he's beaten…(very tired)

I opened the door softly, then I looked around. Where was I? Is this the mansion? I don't remember…looking right and left, it struck me. This was the room that Giotto told me to go into when I was 'ordered' to check how Daemon was doing during the first day of training…

I looked back the room once more, to see why Giotto wanted me to be in this room. There _was_ something special to this room. I looked around, then I saw a study table, pushed to the side. Many photo frames were placed there, and I glance through each one of them slowly. The first one was Giotto, together with G. and a boss from another familiga I knew, Cozorto. Ah! They were the one who started Vongola, with Cozorto, but he started another familiga…

Second picture was Giotto, G, knuckle, Lampo and Daemon standing outside the mansion, each of them smiling and smirking.

Third picture was in the mansion. Giotto's face was black, but still smiling, while G's looking pissed into the camera. Knuckle was behind with Lampo, both wearing girly aprons, filled with black soot, but still laughing. Daemon, the odd one out, as he was the only clean one, laughing.

The stove must have exploded while they were trying to cook or something.

Fourth picture was Lampo's renovating room, filled with butlers and maids helping to fix the room as Lampo desire. Giotto was falling, as he was on a ladder held by G and Knuckle. But Knuckle was raising his arms, must be saying his catch phrase again. Asari looked shocked, Lampo waving his arms in mid- air and Daemon, at the side, painting the wall, while he looked back, and the camera snapped a photo.

Fifth picture. Giotto smacking himself on the forehead, while G and Asari smiled awkwardly, Lampo hanging with his underwear hooked onto something above, while Knuckle tried to get him down, with Daemon standing at the side, laughing.

"That's the picture of us last month, before you came."

A smooth voice spoke. I turned, shocked. I didn't hear them woke up! It was Giotto who spoke. Daemon was looking embarrassed.

"Why show me all these?"

I blurted out. Not really a question I really want to know, just a random question to break the ice.

"To make you feel that Vongola is a place were you feel at home, where everyone here is your family, where everyone here enjoys together."

Giotto smiled.

"But around the time where we realized we really need a cloud guardian, we searched and searched. And found you, but a certain rumor came to our attention…that is you killed 500 Mafioso's less than an hour, making everyone scared of you. But when I first saw you, Daemon mention to me that he saw in your eyes that you're lonely. I too, together with everyone, agreed. So we accepted you here, hoping to see the photos, that's why I called you to be in this room, when you were to find Daemon."

"But when you didn't go into this room, Giotto and the others were worried you might not fit in. I have to keep telling them you're fine."

Daemon looked pissed as he looks at Giotto, but soften when he stares at me. I didn't know what to say. But… I should say this…

"Thank you."

"You're always welcome Alaude. I'm glad you love our familiga. If you don't mind, there will be another photo taking, the day after tomorrow. I'd love to keep a picture of our full familiga. And don't worry, everyone's not afraid of you here. They were just taken aback that day. Everything's normal."

I didn't reply.

"If you excuse me now, I'll take my leave. You have a nice chat with Daemon."

And he left, winking at me. I stared. Was he trying to tell me to do something to Daemon? I looked back at Daemon, and saw him smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing, I've never seen you without your coat, because you're always sleeping later than I am, and waking up earlier than me…you look…handsome without it, you know that?"

My face felt hot, as my eyes widen.

"Pervert, pineapple pedo…Where's my coat?"

He chuckled, and then saying,

"Why not stay with me for a while without it?"

"No way, there's a bed here, you might do something and I-"

My words were cut off as Daemon kissed me. He pulled away after a while,

" You're clever, Alaude. I AM going to do something,"

He chuckled as he pushes me down the bed. I blushed, and with my two arms, I push myself forward, but he pin me down again, this time using MY handcuffs to cuff my wrist together. Cuffing them again to the bed, he smirked and looked at me seductively. My face grew hotter and I avoided his gaze.

"You know, you really look cute while you're blushing."

Daemon cupped my face and made me face him. Then, he gave a gentle kiss. But the gentle part didn't last long, as I didn't want to back down and lose to him.

We ended up making out the whole night, with me under his arms. Tch.

"I Love you, Alaude."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Deepest Apologizes, minna…My computer went crazy and deleted everything. T.T **

**I was done with chapter 5 already, about to upload it, but it went black and ta-dah! Like magic, EVERYTHING disappeared.**

**I got my pervious chapters back somehow. But chapter 5…I CAN'T FIND IT DAMNIT. T.T So sorry for the super late post.**

**Replies to your reviews, my dear viewers. :D I was supposed to write a valentines special, but I realized I was so late. T.T so I changed it into a holiday special. XD for those who supported me by adding my story to their list; thanks so much too! :D)**

**Replies:**

**J.J psycho: **

**YEAH! Thanks! I agree with you that there should be more! Like HibarixMukuro. There must be the same amount of that! X33 thanks for always reviewing, it really lifts my mood up and encourages me to type more and more and more~ Whahah~ :D so sorry that this is late ne, my computer went crazy. T.T I typed out what I remembered. :P**

**Anonymous172: **

**Ahahah! ^^ yeah, I was like… "Erm..Should I type out what they did? OKAY NO. O_O" I'm scared. (For some reason, idk why too,LOL. :D Thanks for your very SUPER GREAT REVIEW!~ YEAH! I love you! w IKR! Alaude's sooooo cuuuutttteee when I read it myself~ I was like.. "WOW Did I really write this..?"**

**I can be heard squealing while reading my own story. XD **

**Toshi-Sama: **

**When you mention that Alaude's mom speech was a bit off storyline, I immediately went to change it! :D so yeah, every chapter I changed a bit here and there because when I really went to read it, it was weird. So I changed them all, a little bit, hahaha~ :D thanks for your wonderful review~ :D And yeah, I only know how to write from Alaude's/Daemon's/Giotto's point of view, I'm no good at normal POV's, so I got used to writing from their point of views. XD thanks! I thought it was baaaddd. :P and nope, I'm trying my best to type as fast as I can, to not make you all wait. But I'm also trying to end it soon, as I'm seriously busy… T.T**

**RiCa1826: **

**HEY! You really read my story! Best wishes to you in Philippines! ^^ I love you as my sister too, sorry chapter 5 was so late~ T.T –bows- I hope you're doing well ne~ it has been long since I last talked with you.. D; Yeah that happens to me all the time when I read some other fanfic and I was like… "ARRRHHHH WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!" then the mouse is spoilt. XD Haha! **

**Minna! In your HDWM, ENJOY! (Review too. XD)**

**Chapter 5-**

**Holiday special~**

**(Alaude's POV)**

**-7.00am in the morning, in Daemon and Alaude's room-**

"Nufufu~ Alaude, wake up…"

I didn't respond. I didn't want to…I was tired.

"Alaude…sorry about last night, are you alright?"

I felt a weight on top of me, arms around my chest, hot breath breathing onto my neck. Immediately I flush red, which made me open my eyes. I heard a chuckle. Glaring at Daemon, I tried to wriggle myself free and get the blush off my face. Man, it's embarrassing…to have Daemon to see my blushing face…

The door bell rang. Phew, it saved me. I was the first to react, I was afraid that someone might open the door and see the both of us. I shot up, my head hitting Daemon on the chin, then he fell sideways and off my bed to greet the carpet floor. He pouted, glaring lightly at me. I smirked, laughing lightly.

"It hurts you know that! Stop, get that smirk off your face! It's not funny! You're the one who made me fell!"

He grumbled, fixing himself up.

"You're the one on top of me at the wrong time, Dae."

He smiled. Leaning down, he wanted to give me a kiss, but the door bell rang again. He's pissed aura came out, making the place creepy.

"I'll go get-

"No, you stay here and fix your shirt. Your coat is on the chair. I'll go get whoever that is…"

I blinked. Wow, he was mad. Smirking, I went off my bed towards my study table, and wore my coat. It smells like Daemon somehow.

That made me remember what happened last night. My face flushed totally red again. Shaking it off, I pulled out my drawer and scan which file I should study for the day. I picked a rather thin one to distract myself from Daemon a bit. Come on, back to work… chose a thin one so I can go out of the mansion and find out about this interesting person…I heard the door slam shut. Looking up, Daemon cut my mood for work.

"Alaude, we're going out today."

… No no no no no…Say no, say no…

"Where?"

Dang. Say no you stupid mouth! I sound like I really wanted to go out with him…

" Giotto was at the door. He said today was a day off for all of us to go where ever we like. He couldn't tell us yesterday, since, you know, we were busy doing some other things."

I blushed, looking behind him making sure Giotto wasn't there. Phew, the door was closed. He's not there. Eying my file, I gave out a sigh.

"I've got other things to do than spending my time outside, Daemon. I'm a guardian of this family now, and I have to work hard instead of slacking…you know me, don't you?"

He gave me the best puppy eyes, and whimper sadly.

" Alaudeeeeeee?"

I looked away, giving up to those adorable eyes. Hey! Not everyday you see him like that, you can't resist how cute that is, and I'll end up losing my control. You understand me, right? He's just... like a damn magnet to me. I felt something moving my face back to the way it was, facing Daemon. I blushed. He was suddenly right in front of me, inches away from my face.

"What if, I take you to a place where you can see the power of my devil lance, will you come?"

I closed my eyes as his hot breath hit my face. Blushing more, I pulled away myself. I saw him smirk. He did that on purpose!

"Fine, I'll go with you. But it's for pointing out your mistakes while using the Lance, ONLY, got it?"

I glanced at my file to check the name. _**Natsugi Kartaella.**_

Kartaella? Funny, heard of it somewhere before… do I know him? I was about to look at his picture, but there wasn't one. Wao. I'll be sure to read it when I come back later.

**Giotto's POV**

I was so excited! Finally there was another holiday for the family together, and this time we have Alaude joining! Well maybe I should have this earlier but we were all so busy training and stuffs happen… but now that's all done, we can all enjoy ourselves! G, Ugestu, Lampo and Knuckle came out together in one group, chatting loudly.

"Make sure you don't give any problems this time round Lampo!"

"Hnnnn. I won't baka G. I'm grown up already."

"True. I was with him during the training after all. You did great, Lampo. I'm sure he'll be fine while with us, to the EXTREME G!"

"Relax G, we'll all watch after Lampo if he does something wrong, okay?"

"Tch, fine. GIOTTO! BUONGIORNO!"

G. saw me first and greeted me with a number of bows and shining face. Ugestu waved, while Lampo mumbled something I didn't catch.

"GIOTTO! GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME. Where're we going today?"

Wow. Talking about the extreme guy, he changes his volume of voice fast. Thinking back, Lampo and Knuckle somehow got closer. And G. and Ugestu… they look…well together. Hm…

"For today, we'll be going out in pairs. Is that alright?"

G. immediately shouted my name, but I shook my head, saying I've got other things to cover first and it would be boring if he follows me. I told him to go out with Ugestu. Ugestu's face brighten, bowing once, he smiled at me, saying he would show me something nice as a return. Lampo and Knuckle went off already. I wonder where they went… Alaude and Daemon appeared soon after they left, faces filled with questions. I chuckled, laughing at their faces.

"I told them all to go out in pairs. So then, enjoy."

I walked off, hearing Alaude mumble,

"You did it on purpose, didn't you…?"

**Alaude's POV**

Dang that Giotto, he left me together with Daemon. Oh wow oh wow oh wow.

"Let's go off then, since Giotto said so."

Oh, since there's some time, I would like to go out alone, but Daemon was here. How should I tell him to not follow me?

"Dae. Leave me alone for today, will you?"

"Hm… I think we can go to the rooftop, I'll show you around…"

He wasn't listening. Pissed, I took my handcuffs and cuffed his neck.

"Listen. To. Me."

He shuddered, backing away from the aura I was giving out. Smirking, I repeated my sentence. He blinked, and then yelled.

"No! You _MUST_ go out with me today."

He insisted, despite my aura. Wao. I gave him a death glare, cutting him off again.

"Come on, Alaude? You promised to look at my lance."

I seriously got no time for this…but…Daemon… he's giving me those eyes again. Arh.

"Fine. Make it quick…"

He smirked, pulling me back into the mansion. We went to the hall, he pointed up, with my head following his finger.

"Upstairs, is the rooftop. I believe you've been here a number of times even before Vongola moved in?"

What…? He knew? Yes, I've been here many times before they moved in, but how did he…

"I've been watching you before I joined Vongola. Somehow I knew Giotto was watching me, and he was short of another guardian, cloud. You might not have known, but, I've been watching you ever since you got that little nickname of yours."

Damn that pervert pedo STALKER. He saw my face expression, and chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, that means I also know where you love to go the best when you're free."

What? PERVERT! I was about to scold him but he pulled me up, not caring to take the stairs, he jumped towards the rooftop. (Carrying me bride-style.)

**Giotto's POV**

"Yes, I'll go collect it soon from you, thank you. Oh, The Shimon family? They're doing fine, why? Ah, I see. I can arrange to meet; maybe you can help them too. Yes, the boss is a great man. What? My guardians? Oh, Daemon and Alaude? Yes, they're doing fine. Both of them are the best in the family now. Oh, so you know them? Ah, so you realized that too. Yes, I know. I've been trying to put them together. Alright, I'll see you soon later. Bye."

I hung up to whoever I was talking to. Walking around town while getting greeted by people, I tried to find something to keep me busy. I walked towards some garden, greenly attracts me. I saw G. and Asari battling someone. Blinking, I rubbed my eyes again to confirm they were fighting.

"SHIT, ASARI!"

G. yelled. My eyes widen, immediately running towards the both of them, putting on my gloves and getting into battle stance.

"G! Ugestu!"

I saw Ugestu collapse, G. trying to get his bow in a correct position. Glaring at the opponent, I shoot some of my flames out to protect G. and Ugestu from the blow the kid was giving. Kid…? I stared at the height of the boy. He was as tall as Daemon, blond hairs' like mine, Eyes are icy-blue like Alaude's.

"Giotto! What are you…?"

"Get Ugestu out of here! Alaude and Daemon should be back in the mansion. Get them here, quick!"

I dodge one of the kid's attacks. Oh wow, Sky flame like mine. A boss? No, he doesn't look like one. If he's the boss, then where are the guardians? He took several blows from my flames, but he's still standing. Who on earth is he?

"Sky…"

What?

"Lark…"

Sky…lark? A Bird? Why is he mumbling these words?

"Name yourself, kid."

He didn't bother to answer me. Panting, I got ready for the finishing blow. Dang, where's Alaude and Daemon! Right before my eyes, something purple shot past me and to the kid. I nearly fell with the speed passing by me. Staring at the item, I then realized it was a handcuff.

Alaude's handcuff.

"Giotto. Are you alright?"

I heard familiar voices, calming me down. Not caring to look who was holding onto me, I lean onto the weight and passed out.

**Alaude's POV**

Nathan. The person who was battling with G, Ugestu and Giotto was Nathan. He was a guy who posses Sky flames, someone who was pretty close to me like Daemon. I didn't mind him being around. He was, after all, my childhood friend and he's also strong as Giotto. I un-cuffed him, and he weakly fell. I pulled him up, staring at him. He's appearance change a lot…

"Speak. What're you doing here?"

"A-alo…"

What?

"Talk properly, you little kid. You're not weak."

"Alouette!"

He pulled me into a hug, yelling my real name. It meant Skylark, so I didn't really like it. Changing it here and there, I named myself Alaudi, which comes to the spelling Alaude. Daemon stared blankly at me, angry aura increasing. Nathan ignored that aura, then, after calling out to my name, he passed out. Huh. Using too much flame already, I guess.

"Alouette?"

"Shut it, pedo."

"Is that your real name?"

"No."

"Really? Don't lie to me."

….

"Yes."

"Why does he know your real name?"

"Childhood friend."

"Can I call you that too?"

…

No… I don't want Nathan to call me that. But if _**he**_ called me that…

I nodded my head, avoiding Daemon's look. Shifting Nathan so that he could lean on my shoulder, I dragged him back to the mansion, while Daemon carried Giotto.

Nathan. Even though he was my childhood friend…

I didn't know anything about him at all, and got him into the mafia problem…

How cold of me…

Setsu: Hey! :33 So then, it's the end of chapter…erm…5? I was wondering; oh wow. My storyline is kind of…weird. ;/ so I though of not writing. But when other stories stopped, I was seriously disappointed. So I though I should just think of an idea on continuing this. So an OC appeared! Yeah, got it from Natsu, since I read many Giotto x Tsunayoshi and normally Natsu was the brother or something… so great name to use, Ahahah~ :3

Dewa Dewa, please wait for the next chapter! ^^

Alaude: Reviews are kindly wanted…

Daemon: Nufufu, if you were to review, more lemon will probably be up…

Alaude: -glares- okay don't review.

Setsu: NO! You're supposed to review! Daemon! SHOO. –Smacks Daemon- But maybe I _should_ put some more lemon…

Alaude…-faceplam-


End file.
